<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Leaves by versti_fantur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178376">Autumn Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur'>versti_fantur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumnal vibes, Fluff, M/M, Secret friend day 2020, not much angst but a little bit, ok the end is Very Much sportarobbie fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is a power outage in Lazytown, the kids step in to save the day. But what happens when one person is forgotten about?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snedic/gifts">Snedic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My secret friend day gift for Snedic! I hope you enjoy it! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sportacus jumped down from the ladder dangling in mid-air, waving it goodbye as the airship pulled it back up into the sky. His crystal hadn’t alerted him to any trouble, but as autumn began to encompass the small town, he’d taken comfort in going running early in the morning, the crisp air and fallen leaves underfoot refreshing, and in some ways, it reminded him of home.</p>
<p>Usually the kids would still be asleep as he raced through the streets at sunrise, watching the sky swirl with bright colours—pinks and yellows and deep ambers—before melting away into a clear, cloudless blue. But this time, two of them were already awake, nestled in yellow and red blankets respectively, and traipsing across town.</p>
<p>“Stingy and Trixie?” Sportacus said to himself, frowning as one of them stumbled over the corner of a blanket. Without a second thought, he flipped over to greet them, the ground cold and a little damp beneath his hands. He wiped them off on his trousers as he came to a halt beside them.</p>
<p>“Sportacus!” Stingy said, barely stifling a yawn as Trixie rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey kids, what are you doing out here so early?” Despite dressing like it was still the middle of summer, Sportacus was well aware of how cold it was, and how the kids staying outside too long in what appeared to be their pyjamas could lead to them becoming sick.</p>
<p>“We’re going to Stephanie’s house,” Stingy said, his voice soft with sleep.</p>
<p>“My mom said that a tree fell on the power lines during the night, so now all the power’s out,” Trixie shook her head to keep her hair from falling into her eyes, devoid of its usual three ponytails. “But she had to go to work, so she said I had to go to Pinkie’s place for breakfast. Stingy’s dad told him to come too.” She shifted from foot to foot and pulled the blanket closer around her.</p>
<p>“It’s really cold out here, can we keep going?” Stingy interrupted, his cheeks flushed pink with the chill October wind.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Sportacus agreed, “’ll try and fix the power once you’re inside.” He made to walk forward with them, but he stopped, suddenly thinking of a plan. “What if I take you there, it’ll be faster than walking!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” they replied in unison, and Sportacus chuckled as he knelt down and lifted them both onto his shoulders (one on each side), anchoring them in place with his arms as he stood up tentatively.</p>
<p>“You guys okay?” he asked, and once they’d both given their affirmations, he broke into a steady run, trying to jostle them as little as possible, but their excited giggles told him they didn’t care if he did.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long to arrive at Stephanie’s house, and as soon as Sportacus set them both down, they darted around the Mayor who had opened the front door, and ran off into Stephanie’s bedroom, leaving Sportacus still outside. The Mayor chuckled as they disappeared from view, stepping back to allow Sportacus inside too.</p>
<p>“Oh my, I’m so glad you’re here,” he sighed as he bustled through the kitchen to fill the kettle with water, “Cup of tea?” Sportacus shook his head, and the Mayor set it back down on the countertop, remembering he wouldn’t have been able to boil it anyway. “Oh <i>Sportacus</i>, I don’t know what to <i>do</i>, the repair company can’t come out until tomorrow, and what will we do without <i>electricity</i>?”</p>
<p>“My airship has solar panels, but not enough to power the whole town,” Sportacus twitched his moustache in concentration. “Or if the kids and I could generate electricity by moving, we might be able to power the town hall at least.”</p>
<p>“Good <i>idea</i>!” The Mayor’s features immediately brightened, “I’ll go and tell Stephanie and the others, I’m sure they’ll be <i>so</i> excited, they’re all here already, well, except-”</p>
<p>“<i>My computers!</i>”</p>
<p>“-Pixel…” he finished, his smile slipping slightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll get him.” Sportacus watched him disappear down the hallway before cartwheeling out of the door and away towards Pixel’s house, hoping he wouldn’t be <i>too</i> distraught at the news none of his electronics would work.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“Thanks to Pixel, if we all wear these solar powered armbands and move, we’ll create enough electricity to power the town hall!” Sportacus explained, as the kids played with the metal bangles Pixel handed out to them. </p>
<p>“Woah, really?” Ziggy stared at the flashing red light on the side as Stephanie slid the bangle onto his wrist, “That’s so cool!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and the colours show how much electricity you’ve generated, once it’s green you’ve reached the maximum, and we can power the town hall,” Pixel added. Trixie shook her arm in the air until the light flickered a little brighter.</p>
<p>“It works!”</p>
<p>With a determined grin, Stephanie jumped to her feet, grabbing her jacket from the end of her bed and shrugging it on. “Come on guys, let’s go and save Lazytown!”</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>After an hour or two of playing baseball and soccer, all of the bangles now flashed at a steady orange, which, according to Pixel meant they were almost halfway charged. Stephanie’s cheeks were flushed almost as pink as her dress as she finally came to a halt against a wall, taking a long drink from one of the glasses the Mayor had brought outside for them. Thanks to the chill in the air, the water was still icy cold.</p>
<p>“Thanks uncle!” she waved towards her house, where the Mayor sat by the window, knitting, before turning back to the game. They still had a long way to go before they could save Lazytown, and there was no way she was going to waste a single minute!</p>
<p>“Stephanie! Here,” Sportacus called from the other side of the sports field, pulling an apple from his backpack and throwing it over to her. She caught it with ease, and took a grateful bite, the energy from the sportscandy already flowing through her veins.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” she shouted back, sprinting over to re-join the activities. “What are we playing now?”</p>
<p>“Let’s see who can run the fastest to that tree over there,” Trixie suggested, already taking off towards it, quickly followed by the rest of the kids and a cacophony of ‘<i>hey you started first! That’s cheating!</i>’ Sportacus laughed to himself, biting the end of a carrot before following them with a string of back handsprings.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“We did it!” Ziggy shouted as his bangle finally turned green, eyes bright and his cheeks flushed, but a wide grin on his face. “We can power the town hall!”</p>
<p>“Well done kids!” Sportacus jumped down from the wall where he’d been walking on his hands and took off his bangle, passing it to Pixel, who collected the others and indicated they should all follow him.</p>
<p>Inside the town hall, the Mayor and Bessie both sat by the window in the Mayor’s office, huddled in cardigans and blankets whilst the Mayor wrote something on an official looking document. They both looked up as the kids rushed into the room, they Mayor looking rather alarmed at the fact none of them were wearing jackets.</p>
<p>“Goodness, children, aren’t you cold?” he asked, but Stephanie shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nope! We’ve been doing sports so we’re all warm! And we know how to power the town hall!”</p>
<p>“Really? Oh <i>well done</i>!” the Mayor said, relief evident on his face.</p>
<p>“It was all Pixel’s idea,” she added, and Pixel turned even redder (though this time not from the cold). Bessie smiled knowingly, but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Can I set up the power yet?” Stingy interrupted, “<i>I</i> made it, so <i>I</i> get to plug it in!” The others rolled their eyes but Pixel handed him one of the bangles and showed him where to plug in the wires from the portable heaters the mayor had left in the entranceway.</p>
<p>Soon after, the room was almost at a comfortable temperature, and Bessie returned from a back room with a kettle to make them all some hot cocoa, (and some plain herbal tea for Sportacus). If Sportacus considered himself sentimental (which he did), he would’ve said that the smiles of the Lazytowners would’ve been enough to power everything, all by themselves. But as it was, he didn’t say anything, only joined them in their laughing joy.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“Goodnight kids,” Sportacus smiled warmly as he shut the door to Stephanie’s room, the glow of the soft pink nightlight streaming from the gap underneath.  It was only 5:30, but by the looks of things, most of them weren’t too far from sleep; all the exercise they’d done today must have surely tired them out. Hell, even Sportacus’ limbs were feeling a little heavier than usual, and his eyelids were beginning to droop. Nothing some sportscandy couldn’t fix, but an early night didn’t seem so bad right about now. All the residents of Lazytown were already asleep, so the chances of anyone being in trouble were low, and so Sportacus began the journey back towards his airship.</p>
<p>Until the memory of someone he’d somehow forgotten during all the day’s chaos bubbled to the surface.</p>
<p>
  <i>Robbie.</i>
</p>
<p>All tiredness vanished from his body as he took off towards Robbie’s lair, back flipping over the walls to get  there faster. His crystal hadn’t alerted him that Robbie was in any danger, but it never did much of anything when it came to Robbie. It sometimes made Sportacus question whether it was broken, or faulty, but it worked perfectly fine for everyone else, and he’d never missed a save yet. But that was a question for later. Right now he needed to make sure Robbie was safe.</p>
<p>Sportacus almost recoiled as he grabbed the wheel on top of the entrance hatch, the metal cold and uncomfortable to the touch, but he pulled it open regardless, calling Robbie’s name. It echoed down the pipe but he received no response, so without hesitation he hopped over the side and slid down, the air becoming colder and colder with every second—he hadn’t realised how much heating Robbie must rely on to keep his lair habitable.</p>
<p>“Robbie?” he tried again, and this time he managed to make out a subtle movement from the darkness, thankful that his elvish blood allowed him some semblance of night vision</p>
<p>“What do you <i>want</i> Sporta- Sport<i>achoo!</i>”</p>
<p>“You’re sick.” Sportacus said, and though he couldn’t see him very well, he could sense Robbie rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“<i>Obviously.</i>”</p>
<p>“You can’t stay here, you’ll only get worse, its <i>freezing</i>, and you’ll fall over your machinery!” Sportacus tried, taking a few tentative steps towards him.</p>
<p>“I’m <i>fine</i> Sportaflop, chances are I can see better than you in here anyway.” Robbie shifted in his chair, and before Sportacus could ask what he meant, he was met with the rustle of unfolding wings. It was a sound he’d not heard in years, but he recognised it instantly. He couldn’t say he expected it, but it altogether wasn’t a total surprise either.</p>
<p>“You’re-”</p>
<p>“Fae, yes,”</p>
<p>“I didn’t-” Sportacus stepped even closer, the edges of Robbie’s slowly beating wings visible at the corners of his vision. He couldn’t see the colour, but in his mind he pictured them a magnificent purple.</p>
<p>“You didn’t <i>know</i>?” Robbie was less than a metre away from him now, and Sportacus could make out the disbelief etched onto his face, “How? I’ve known about you and your-” he gestured at Sportacus’ entire body “-elf stuff since you stepped foot in town! And it’s not like I <i>hide</i> it,” Robbie shook his head, folding his wings back down to stay a little warmer.</p>
<p>“I- I didn’t,” Sportacus admitted, “But that doesn’t matter, if you stay down here you’ll freeze, so come with me,” he reached his hand towards Robbie to help him to his feet. After an awkward pause, Robbie took it, his long fingers cold against Sportacus skin.</p>
<p>“I’m not going in your flying death trap again,” Robbie groused as Sportacus led him to the exit, the sound of his shoes clicking against the metal floor the only noise to be heard.</p>
<p>“That’s ok, I wasn’t planning on taking you there,” Sportacus smiled, even though he knew Robbie couldn’t see him, letting go of Robbie’s hand so they could both climb out together.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>With only moderate complaining from Robbie, they made their way outside, the late afternoon air surprisingly warm compared to the temperatures below. Sportacus instinctively took his hand again, leading him back towards the centre of town. Sportacus could feel Robbie’s gaze, hot on his skin, but as he turned to meet his eyes, Robbie immediately glanced away again.</p>
<p>“You’re holding my hand,” Robbie said after several minutes of silence, his eyes still focusing on anything but Sportacus.</p>
<p>“Yes? Did you want me to let go? I only want to make sure you’re warm, Robbie.” There was a long pause, Robbie’s footsteps speeding up and Sportacus had to jog a little to catch up to his longer strides.</p>
<p>“…No.”</p>
<p>Warmth flooded through Sportacus’ chest and his face broke into a smile, though he turned his head away so Robbie wouldn’t see it. He did, however, give Robbie’s hand a reassuring squeeze, blushing a little as Robbie squeezed back. His touch no longer felt like ice.</p>
<p>Their walk continued in silence, he only noise the soft rustling of the wind through the trees, and the ground underfoot. It was unusual for Sportacus to ever travel this slowly, but the urge to stay with Robbie an make sure he was okay was far greater than his instinct to flip and jump the rest of the way to the town hall.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke again until Sportacus pushed open the door inside, Robbie glancing at him as he led the way into the back room, where the remaining heater was still switched on. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a second,” Sportacus said as he slipped out again, returning with an armful of blankets and laying them out on the floor by the window. “Here you go.” Robbie took the offered seat, wriggling closer to the heater as Sportacus passed him another blanket to wrap around himself. But as Sportacus turned to leave again, Robbie’s hand caught his wrist, pale grey eyes meeting blue.</p>
<p>“Would you… stay?”</p>
<p>Sportacus’ heart stopped for a beat in his chest, as he slowly nodded. “Of course.” He crouched down and sat beside Robbie on the blanket, but making sure that they didn’t accidentally touch. He knew how contact-averse Robbie was at the best of times, and he didn’t want to scare him. But before he could ask if he was okay, Robbie stretched his arms, and shifted closer, laying his head on Sportacus’ shoulder with a soft sigh. For a moment, Sportacus froze, before relaxing again, his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to jeopardise anything so soon into… whatever this was, but Sportacus could only bask in the happiness it brought. Robbie’s head rested against his shoulder as they sat wordlessly together, Sportacus adjusting the blanket they now shared to cover their legs, and Sportacus was sure that he’d brush against Robbie’s if he just moved his a little to the left. But he didn’t. Robbie was letting him in for the first time ever and Sportacus didn’t want to scare him away with too much too soon. But their fingers were still tangled together. Hidden, buried beneath the blanket, but that didn’t make it any less real.</p>
<p>Sportacus sighed happily, his eyes lingering on Robbie for longer than he’d ever dared to before, and smiled. Maybe, <i>maybe</i>, he could allow himself to hope that this would lead to something more. Maybe he could finally let himself dream that what he supposed he’d always wished for, ever since he’d arrived in Lazytown might finally come true. But for now, at least, this was enough. And he could say with his whole heart, that he was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>